


Bider-Man

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Spider-Man Kiss, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Me and my friend Darby has this revolutionary idea to make our one and only favorite Spider-Man the true Bider-Man that he is, but instead he’s also our favorite chaotic bisexual mom





	Bider-Man

10:47pm, New York

The shittiest part of living in New York was the amount of rain that came down. Every week it seemed to rain six out of the seven days in the week, and every street seemed to be flooded up to the curb.

Today was one of those days.

I hated them, simply because everyone in New York was a reckless driver, or just an absolute asshole. I’d almost gotten soaked by drivers passing by at least five times by now, having to jump away at the perfect time so I would only get a minor splash at my feet. Screaming at them wasn’t affective so I resorted to flipping them off, continuing on my way.

I’d gotten off work half an hour ago, clocking out of the book store and leaving my coworkers for their closer. I should have called a cab then, maybe? No I couldn’t have.

My phone was dead, and my jacket was soaked. I couldn’t call a taxi in this weather, so walking back to my apartment was all I was able to do.

Cutting down an alley would make my walk at least a few minutes shorter, so I turned right and started my trek.

Except I wasn’t alone, and that was somehow worse than the piss and garbage smell that filled the alley.

Another set of footsteps started following mine, and I walked faster, just praying that I wouldn’t get fucking jumped. I moved away from Hawkins to get away from the senseless violence and yeah, I’m a dumbass for moving to an even more violent area, but I’d been relatively lucky on the bad side of karma lately. I just hoped that lucky part would have lasted at least a little longer.

Not long later a few more pairs of steps came up, and I got ready to sprint out of the alley and onto the lit up sidewalk. I was ready.

But one of them grabbed my hood, yanking me and shoving me into a wall. My head smacked against the brick, spotting my vision for a moment, before I gained back my sight. They’re all dudes, dressed in thick black clothes. One grabs me, and I start to panic, flashes of memories from Hawkins, bad ones, start to fly through my head, raising the level of panic.

Assess your area. Identify five objects around you. Breathe, in for five, hold for six, exhale for seven. Breathe.

There’s a staircase, a garbage can, a cat, these men, and an bag of old doughnuts sitting lopsided. Breathe.

“What a pretty boy like you doing out here all alone?” One of them asks, pulling at my coat.

I pushed his hand off, ignoring his words and I try to tug myself out of one of the other men’s arms. I continue to tug, the other men making sounds and saying things I can’t hear over the panic. I yell, and kick whoever is behind me, hard. They let go, only for the other men to grab at me, one now wielding a knife.

I yell, and kick, trying to alert someone, any one that I was in danger. I wasn’t gonna die getting mugged in an alley.

Please god don’t let me die in an alley.

I hear a sound and soon enough the men crowding my face are gone, and splayed out on the street.

A figure drops down from the apartment roof, rain splashing up from their feet. The men are quick to rush at them, and the person grabs one and flips him over their shoulder.

The men try to fight him, and I stand in awe at the amount of skill the person has, flipping the men over their back and onto the floor, punch some so hard they fall on their asses.

They grab one and throw him to the ground, and the man passes out after his head hits the concrete.

I know that person. I swear I know them. They turn their head to me, and start running into one of the smaller alleys. I follow them, stepping on one of the muggers hands as I go, only to see they’re not there anymore.

I feel sad, to say the least, that I couldn’t take them.

I bowed my head and began to walk out of the alley, when I felt something tug my jacket, and pull me back.

I’m face to face with the masked spider, only, he’a upside down.

“You have a thing for getting into trouble?” He asks. I smile.

“You have a thing for saving guys in alleys?” I retort, and he laughs. I roll my eyes, and grab his mask, tugging it straight off his head.

Wet stringy hair falls down, and a beaming smile hits me the moment I see him fully. Big eyes, pretty face.

“Don’t walk down alleys anymore.” Steve says. I roll my eyes, grabbing his face again.

We smile into the kiss, happy to saved, happy to be loved.

It’s still pouring, but the only thing I can feel is his lips. It’s a warm feeling, like a blanket during the winter, but stronger. Warmer.

He pulls away, looking at me.

“I’ll get you back to your apartment, but I won’t be able to stay, I have patrol to do.” Steve says, and he moves from his place upside down on the apartment stairwell.

“Such a gentleman.” I say, and he grabs my waist.

“Hold on tight, arms around my neck, leg wrapped around mine or you’ll fall.” He says, and I follow his instructions.

Soon enough we’re soaring into the air, speeding towards my apartment faster than a cab in this city ever could.

And I feel so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
